Giovanna Trable
Giovanna Trable (nee di Tommaso) (born October 1, 1950) is Pandora 's mother and an inhabitant of Chronophontia. She is one of the Chronophontian mamas. Giovanna was born on October 1 in Naples, Italy to native Italian parents. It took many years for them to go through immigration until they finally were able to move to the United States. They settled in Brooklyn New York when she was three years old. The family settled in a Neapolitan neighborhood which was inhabited by older Italian families that had been there before the first world war. Her parents are still alive in (of all places) Naples, Florida (not much like the Naples they knew, but still rather nice) and her father has learned enough Spanish to follow the soccer games broadcast from Miami. (It's easier when you speak Italian already.) Giovanna herself went to Columbia University, where she became a classic radical hippie, posed nude several times for one of her boyfriends, and eventually met her husband Tim Trable. They moved to Omaha shortly before Pandora (Penny), the youngest of their three daughters, was born. Early Life Giovanna di Tommaso was born October 1, 1950 at 4:20 PM in Naples Italy to native Italian parents. They spent many years to go through the immigration process to move to the United States for a better life. The immigration process completed and when Giovanna was just three years old they moved to the United States in 1953 settling in Brooklyn New York in the Neapolitian neighborhood which was home to many older Italian families that had been there before the start of World War I. Giovanna grew up speaking English, except sometimes to her parents where the use of Italian in her home was common and used to endear the corner-store shopkeepers by speaking Neapolitan to them but many kids her age did not speak much Italian and spoke exclusively in English. Her father especially spoke in English whenever he could as he learned to speak it for his daughter and often practiced English on her which in turn Giovanna would correct him. Giovanna's parents were nowhere near as reactionary as most of their neighbors. Her father had even voted Communist a few times back in Italy, but worried about getting "caught" and sent back, until he and his wife received their U.S. citizenship. Needless to say, though, they were not so liberal that Giovanna could tell them everything. In her early years Giovanna wasn't too happy with her name as many of the girls around her had names like "Linda", "Judy" and "Susan" She wanted a "fashionable 1950's American name" so she setlled on using "Jane" as a translation of her own name but figured out later on she could use the name "Joanna" even though there were some people who spelled it as "Gioanna" but without the "V" in it. Education Giovanna's parents scraped up the money to send her to Columbia in Upper Manhattan, New York City, New York, she continued to live at home during her freshman year and took the subway to school, Giovanna became tired of the commute and when she acquired a boyfriend who had an apartment and wanted to share it, she moved in! Her parentes assumed that Giovanna's new roommate was named "Bobbi" and decidedly not male.Her parents were remarkably laid back and liberal as Italian immigrants go, but they were not THAT liberal in a sense of allowing their daughter to live with a male roommate. When she began attending Columbia, nobody knew her, so she didn't have to be Jane or Joanna or Giovanna or anything like that, except on official documents. So she became Raven.she already knew and liked hippies, and about how things had been VERY active at Columbia - the student radicals there had taken over the school not long before I got there. They were still very active, and she sympathized, other than thinking that their Marxism was no fun at all -she was an Abbie Hoffman style hip anarchist. Moving to Chronophontia A day after Chiara's graduation from High School. Giovanna began packing up her things to finally move to Chronophontia. She knew her job to raise children was done and she could finally let loose and reconnect with the side that she long forgotten. When she arrived in Chronophontia she immediately took root and started to indulge in the fashions as well as learning a lot of things from her daughter Pandora that helped her along. Family Giovanna is the daughter of Italian immigrants from Naples Italy, who came to the United States in 1953 for a better life. Both her parents raised her in Brooklyn in the Neapolitian neighborhood where there are many Italian families living there. Her parents are still alive in (of all places) Naples, Florida (not much like the Naples they knew, but still rather nice) and her father has learned enough Spanish to follow the soccer games broadcast from Miami. (It's easier when you speak Italian already.) Giovanna was married to Tim Trable for many years and has four daughters (Phyllis, Phoebe, Pandora and Chiara.) who all once lived in Omaha but now live in various places around the world with two of the young ladies living in Chronophontia. Tim Trable Tim Trable was Giovanna's husband who she met during her years at Columbia University. He was a "black Irishman", Not Black like African, by the way! "Black Irish" means Irish people with a dark complexion, like, say, the actress Sian Phillips. As Tim explained to Giovanna, "We're the Firbolg, the original people of Ireland before the Gaels came." Not to mention, before those blond Vikings that a lot of modern Irish people look like. To get ahead of things, Tim had black hair and dark brown eyes like hers, but a rather Nordic face. They both fell in love instantly and spent every waking moment together. Their relationship was built upon a strong love and bond that to this day Giovanna remembers fondly and misses a lot. They were married right after graduation from Columbia. Tim was something of a photographer too, though he never made claims to being an artist. He took lots of pictures of his wife, including some nude ones too. He often experimented with his photography techniques. A year after their first daughter Phyllis was born Tim was transferred to work in Omaha Nebraska where the family stayed permanently for many years. A few years later when their daughter Pandora was 8 years old, Tim lost his life in a traffic accident that left Giovanna to raise their daughters on their own. Phyllis Trable Kowalski Phyllis is Giovanna's oldest daughter and very serious. She was born a year after her parents were married and had a relatively normal childhood. She doesn't seem to like chaos and would much rather have order throughout life. She attended a private Catholic school throughout elementary and high school before going to a private college on Scholarship for soccer. She moved to Florida after she got married and is living there with her three children and husband. She and Giovanna have a close mother and daughter bond that has yet to be broken. She admires her mother for how much work she put in to raising her after the death of her father. Phoebe Trable McBride Phoebe is Giovanna's by the book daughter. She is serious like her older sister but has a small playful streak that manifests itself in the form of going out for a night on the town dancing or a quiet evening eating dinner. During her childhood she was the one who wanted to be the first woman president of the United States and did everything she could to one day see that her dream came true. She attended a Catholic school throughout her life and graduated from Yale University with a degree in Political studies and minoring in Foreign relations. Phoebe is currently a State Representative of Nebraska and is married to a man she met in college and has a son and daughter who are both in Elementary school. She shares a wonderful relationship with her mother and often times calls her every weekend to talk about how her week went or to find out what they're doing in Chronophontia. She enjoys her mother's company and is always delighted to see her whenever she visits. Pandora Trable Pandora is Giovanna's youngest daughter and the wildest child she has had. Many people have said that Giovanna's wild streak was passed onto Pandora who enjoys causing chaos and living her life to the fullest. When Pandora was a child she gave Giovanna a lot of trouble and always tested the limits of her mother's patience. All in all Pandora's relationship with her mother is a strong one and she often spends a lot of time with her mother in Chronophontia. The two of them do have moments of disagreements but they always make up. Chiara Fermi Chiara is Giovanna's adoptive daughter. Giovanna was originally the young girl's godmother until the tragic accident that took the lives of Chiara's parents. She raised Chiara as best she could afterwards. The young girl often gave Giovanna a lot of trouble in the form of getting into fights at school over boys, skipping classes to go on dates and even sneaking over to the boys' school. But Giovanna loves Chiara as if she was one of her own. She is strict with her but still has a moment of allowing Chiara to be free to be who she wants to be. She was rather thrilled to find out that Chiara was moving to Chronophontia and equally thrilled to hear that her daughter was to get married. Relationships Bob Bob was Giovanna's first boyfriend that she met when she began attending Columbia University. He was an artist that specialized in Photography He was the kind of guy that Giovanna liked.During their photo sessions Giovanna was his model and muse. He took a lot of pictures, including some that she considered to be dumb while HE considered them High Art. And he liked to take pictures of his girlfriend. Sometimes even with her clothes on. Mostly he liked to take pictures of her without anything on, except for her glasses. She had always been shy about wearing glasses, but he LOVED them and usually insisted that Giovanna keep them on. Bob and Giovanna went our separate ways eventually. It was not a painful breakup. Not for Giovanna, anyway -she already had her eye on another dude at Columbia - and Bob had HIS eye on somebody too. Queen Helena Rose ''' Giovanna has become good friends with Queen Helena of Onen. The two ladies sit around to have afternoon tea every day at noon. They're both fearless, have a bit of a naughty streak and want what's best for their children. Their friendship began when Helena came back to Chronophontia and the two of them chatted about their lives before coming to Chronophontia. With Giovanna discovering that she and Helena had a lot in common. They often speak of their lost loves but they do also enjoy spending time showing that despite their age they are still beautiful. She and Helena are trying to get their friend Betty Bello to join them in giving the people of Chronophontia something to talk about and showing that with age comes even more beauty. '''Betty Bello Giovanna and Betty get along rather well considering they're both mothers and are known to worry a lot about their children whenever they're doing something terrible or stupid. The two of them often visit one another whenever Betty's in town. They have started going shopping together and even going out on a mama's spa day with Helena. Despite Betty's mischievous streak, it is known that she is shy like her daughter Linnea can be. This is why Giovanna has taken it upon herself to help the other woman to come out of her shell more even if she doesn't want to. They normally have afternoon tea together and Betty some times styles Giovanna's hair. Category:Chronophontia Category:Trable Family Category:Female Category:The Big 8 Category:Chronophontians